


that's so us

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No actual sex, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentions of sex?, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil arent all about big fancy dates or over the top ways of saying 'i love you' but still sticking to their tradition of being dan and phil, this year is a little different.(based off the song 'that's so us' by allie x)





	that's so us

The perfect Valentine’s date to Phil was a cosy night in snuggled up on the couch with two large pizzas between them, a bottle (and a half) of red wine, watching something crappy on the TV together until a stupid hour in the morning.   
It wasn’t that Phil didn’t love romantic gestures, he just felt it was a bit corporate to have to have a holiday for something so normal to him, of all things, _love_.   
  
Phil believed in two things. Society was a bitch and society loved money. And Phil Lester was not a huge believer in giving society the pleasure of falling into its corporate trap of buying shitty little gifts for your loved ones, when there’s 364 other days in the year to profess your love - so what’s the point?  
  
And people called _Dan_ the dramatic one.  
  
And sure, he’d admit that maybe in the beginnings of their love when they were in that honeymoon stage of it all, maybe there was a time Phil went along with the Valentine’s day façade for his new boyfriend back then. Even if it did horrifically backfire.   
  
But every year since then, Phil has enjoyed every 14 th February cuddled up with Dan in his arms as they scroll through the deepest, darkest ends of the channels on their TV until they find something mildly horrific and end up a giggly, half drunken mess on the floor.   
And then other times Valentine’s Day is spent a whole day in bed, sleeping and not sleeping, and Phil can’t _really_ complain about that.  
  
So when Dan suggests, two days before the so-called holiday, that he has something planned, it kind of stumps Phil.   
He appreciates the gesture of course, but it gets him thinking,   
  
W _hat if Dan has always wanted to do something for Valentines?  
  
_ There’s that second of guilt twisting up in his stomach, but he doesn’t let it sit for long when he looks over and Dan has that look in his eyes; those sweet honey coloured eyes and Phil feels all worries wash over him coolly.  
  
The 14th rolls around and they spend the morning together in bed, peppering kisses over each other, and it’s sweet and slow and then when it’s over they shower together, and Phil could almost fall asleep with the feeling of Dan’s fingers against his scalp.  
  
They change into fresh pyjamas since they have nowhere to go until the evening and Phil decides to make breakfast since Dan’s taking them to dinner – and Phil isn’t a total heartless monster, he’s allowed to make breakfast for his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend if he wants.  
  
And they eat together on the couch, flicking through various channels as per to their traditions, giggling softly to each other as weird snippets of shows flash up one after the other.  
  
It’s a long breakfast and when they’re finished they’re curled up together, still clad in their pyjamas, basking in just the presence of each other.   
It’s nice.  
  
Then around one, they get bored of crappy hidden TV shows and decide to take an hour to actually do some stuff like emails, basic boring stuff that takes up the interlude in their chill day.  
  
Phil retreats to the office to grab the footage of a gaming video they filmed last week, and Dan has to draft an email to the tour people about set design and even though Phil loves being with Dan, he also loves the moments that they have away from each other.   
It makes their time together even nicer.  
  
Phil eventually edits half of the gaming video by himself when there’s a soft knock at the door and before Phil can even look up, Dan has his head round the door,  
  
“Hey, you should probably start getting ready” he says in a soft voice, and Phil looks up at him, not ready at all – hair pushed back, his _Gator Land_ shirt is hugging his frame nicely and he has his Pokémon sweats on, and even like this, Phil absolutely adores him,  
  
“Yeah sure, be out in a second babe” Phil replies with a warm smile and Dan smiles back excitedly and leaves again.  
  
Phil looks back at the half edited footage, finds a few mistakes and write a few titles over them in Comic Sans with, _‘edit this pls dan thanks love u xx’_ , saves it and shuts it down.  
  
He’s not too sure what to wear, so he’s stood in their room, wearing nothing but his black boxers, staring hopefully into their wardrobe that’s nicely divided down the middle of Phil’s half and Dan’s.  
  
“What should I wear?” Phil calls out to Dan who’s busy brushing his teeth in the bathroom, but wanders out to the hallway, toothbrush poking from his mouth,  
  
“Sum’fin ni’f” Dan manages to say between brushes and Phil rolls his eyes playfully as Dan goes back to the bathroom to spit.  
  
“Well, my boxers are nice, would these just do for tonight?” he calls back out to his boyfriend with a grin, awaiting his reply.  
  
Instead Dan walks back out, with a smile on his face, eyebrows curved,  
“Hmm, not sure Lester,” he says in a sly voice, walking towards Phil, “I think this type of outfit is for after the dinner” he suggests, pulling him closer for a kiss.  
  
When Phil pulls away he frowns with a puzzled look plastered on his face,  
“You want me to strip into my boxers when we pay for the bill? That’s a bit weird Dan” he states and Dan just slaps him gently against his bare shoulder,  
  
“Ugh, you’re such a dork” Dan whines, but kisses him anyways.  
  
Phil deepens this kiss, but Dan pulls away swiftly,  
“But seriously Phil, the red shirt with the little yellow stars? Yeah, that one is cute” Dan says matter-so-factly, walking over to the drawer to retrieve it, and when he does, he throws it over to Phil who manages to catch it.  
  
It’s the shirt that Dan wore in the last PINOF and Phil will admit it _is_ cute so he decides it’s the one and pulls it on and hunts around for some fresh jeans to match with it.  
  
And they’re finally ready to go; Phil in his red shirt and Dan in his slight different shade of red shirt (they had a long discussion about shades of red whilst they waited for the cab they ordered to arrive).  
  
They end up in a small far corner of Shoreditch where there’s a nice new Japanese bar that serves cool sounding cocktails and even cooler sounding food – it’s so Dan and Phil and when they arrive they’re almost giddy with the excitement.  
They eat, chat, laugh, drink, talk more, drink even more and they finally decide they’re not as young as they used to be, and Dan’s romantic idea of a moonlight walk is a bust since it’s freezing outside and they’re both dead on their feet. So they call a cab and clamber into it clumsily, and lean against each other all the way home.  
  
When they pull up outside their building, Phil’s eyes have started to droop, and he can hardly pull himself up the stairs, he’s starting to think he should offer up a rain check for Dan’s suggestion of the ‘ _Black Boxers Only Event’_ tonight, but as he wanders to the kitchen to fetch two glasses of water, he calls out to Dan only to be greeted by silence.  
  
Phil calls out again and this time goes to the bedroom, only to be greeted by the sight of Dan, lay across the bed, his jeans down by his ankles, his shirt only half unbuttoned; completely and utterly knocked out.  
  
How attractive of him. At least his heart was in the right place.  
  
Phil manages with little ease to strip him of his jeans and shirt and attempts to position him into bed so he’s not laying width wise, but when he tries to lift his bigger boyfriend, Dan wakes suddenly,  
  
“What happened?” he asks, sitting up, blinking at Phil with big tried eyes,  
  
“You passed out you idiot” Phil says fondly pushing him back to the bed, where Dan slips underneath the covers, he has that devilish grin on his face,  
  
“The sex that good Lester?” he says, his eyes closed as he lays back down and Phil just snorts,  
  
“Yeah, yeah, in your dreams, go to sleep dingus” Phil says with a smile, and like that, Dan is out for the count again, fast asleep.  
  
Phil pulls the covers up to cover him, and runs a hand through his curls gently, before leaning down to press a kiss in them, before mumbling a quiet,  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Dan”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you enjoyed this little valentines fluffy fic - it was nice to write :) 
> 
> ive only had one date in my entire life and we ordered pizza in the park and a magician came up to us and asked if he could practice some tricks on us (my date swore it wasnt planned) and then we went home and he NEVER CALLED ME EVER AGAIN lol so it was a weird experience haha - let me know your weirdest dates ever!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic it would be lovely if you could leave a kudos or even a comment telling me what you thought as they really help!!  
> thanks for reading and even if you are alone this valentines day (like me lol) then just fill that void in ur heart with food and fics (it helps)
> 
> thanks !! bye !! :)


End file.
